A Genderbent Ball
by Jinx-the-fire-queen
Summary: Genderbend fanfic Gajeel and Levi go on a mission to uncover the dark secrets of a castle ruled by a young Prince looking for a bride. Gajeel must endure the task of being more feminine than she can bare whilst Levi tries to uncover hidden secrets. Who will win, who will lose, who will die and who will live happily ever after
1. Dresses and a dragon

**hope you enjoy it's my second fanfiction so it's not golden but I'm trying that's read a review**

* * *

In a simple world Gajeel wouldn't have to do anything she didn't want to, she didn't have to talk to people she didn't like, Metallicana wouldn't have left, and Levi would be hers, no questions asked these were simple things Gajeel wanted, if we got farther into the things she didn't like we would be reading for an hour. But these were almost attainable things for Gajeel. She had a chance, and one she had attained.

But there was one thing Gajeel if she had her way would never exist and no one would have to endure them, it was the one thing gajeel hated with all of her metal heart. Dresses

"Come on Gajeel just try it on it's not that bad." The blue haired scrip Mage tried to convince the iron dragon.

"No way in hell giant." She said sitting on the dressing room bench in protest.

"Come on it's for a mission we need you to look, what's the word, formal that's it." He said trying not to offend her even if that wasn't his intention.

"Nope, I'll do the dirty spy shit, you do the formal stuff." She tried to convince Levi of this.

"G-Gajeel you have to dance with a guy, the prince you, have to dance with a prince, I'm not a girl, and I'm pretty sure the whole point of this dance is for the prince to find a bride, I'm not a girl you are, you have to seduce the prince, that's all you have to do." Levi convinced the girl who seemed not to care what she had to do, or what the reason was she just wasn't wearing the dress.

"Well we could always make you-." Gajeel raised her eyebrows and said grinning, but was quickly cut off from the rest of her sentence by no one other then Levi yelling "no" more times then it was thought possible in 3 seconds. She chuckled at this but went back to refusing the black silk spawn of satan.

"Come on Gajeel, please." He whined in defeat "I make you as much iron as you want for a month." He said bribing the dragon.

Between the adorable whine and the temptation of food Gajeel almost couldn't say no, _almost_ key word.

"Ok I'll do it but when we get back you have to carry me around the guild all day." She said proudly taking advantage of her leverage in the situation.

Levi walked over to the girl and pressed her body against his in the nearest wall. He quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss, and once he had to breath he whispered into her ear seducituivly . "How about I do this." Gajeel stood under his towering figure stunned.

Before Gajeel could respond a tall man in kakis, a dark blue polo shirt and a name tag reading Andrew, slammed the door into the wall next to them, "buy something or leave, I won't tolerate this activity in my store." He exclaimed glasses prestinly shining showing his authority.

Levi quickly stepped away from his girlfriend and blushing profusely. He started to rub the back of his neck in complete embarrassment. "I am very sorry sir." He said bowing in apologies.

"Oy fucking leave." Gajeel yelled at the man in kakis twice her size, even with her 5:1 height she was intimidating, Levi had a theory that it was a combination of her, speech, the amount of alcohol she can consume, her magical ora, her strength, her cursing, the piercings, and the attitude, but Levi couldn't be scared of her, he knew she really was just a fricken teddybear under all that metal.

The man stuck up his nose and walked away, Gajeel got a good laugh at him, while Levi being the mature one shook his head and ruffled the girls hair. "So you'll try on the dress and maybe wear it." He pledged hopefully.

"Keep you promises." She warned him and pushed him out of the dressing room for her to change.

Levi mentally high-fived himself and did several back flips. Knowing he would use all his magical power on her food consumption, but he didn't care he did the impossible, he got Gajeel into a dress.

Levi pulled out a large book of spells that he may have to decode for the mission. Their mission was to infiltrate a castle that was being accused on multiple cases of under ground black market dealing. Gajeel was supposed to seduce the prince and try to get inside, while Levi acted as her servant, While Gajeel went and talked with the prince he would look in the "library" for a book. He would be looking for different records or different things that's tied the castle with illegal business.

"Hey giant, earth to the book worm hello." Gajeel said tapping her lover on the head multiple times.

"Yes wh-." Levi was about the answer when he saw Gajeel in her dress, he had originally never seen it, it was sent by Lexi (fem laxus) to the store to pick up, saying it was the best thing they had in the guild that didn't look like an animal died. This was the opposite. This was one of the prettiest things he had ever seen.

It was a black dress that at the top was a black corset that tied in the front, it was tied with a dark grey ribbon loose at the top tightening towards the bottom to show cleavage, and it worked. The bottom was again black but flowed out with a under skirt made of white.( imagine mirajane's grand magic games dress with a corset at the top and strapless)

Gajeel evidently that day had messily put her hair up in a messy wide bun covering the whole back of her head. There were many strands falling and there were several raven colored strands framing her face.

Even with the dress and the hair making her look like the queen who the hell cares she looked great, her personality was still there she was the exact same girl, she decided her first words in the dress would be, "my boobs hurt can I take this off?!" She angrily questioned.

"Y-you look, just wow you look amazing." Levi managed to stutter out.

"Sure sure now can I take this off." She said "stop looking at me you look like a child malester " She joked scaring the shit out of 90% of the people around us.

"Ok but you look amazing." He said kissing her forehead and smiling at her. Gajeels face blared red as a tomato, but she soon walked away behind the curtain to get the dress off and go back to the hotel they had booked.

Levi grabbed the rest of the things they had bought such as, a tux for himself, a idiots guide to hair & makeup and hair and makeup products. Gajeel was not happy about 2/3's the contents of the bag.

* * *

**Ok first chapter down yah I know not the best but I'm trying, I'm trying read and review please thanks,**

**i have a second chapter so if you want I can upload it I have to plot already if I do finish it the story should be 5 chapters long at the most I think I dunno.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~jinx**


	2. Enchiladas

**YAY CHAPTER 2!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter**

* * *

"were back." Gajeel exclaimed in happiness, flopping her body onto the large king sized bed in the hotel room.

"Yep, your gonna take a nap right." Levi said putting the bags by the door.

"I dunno nap or shower," she said using her hands as scales on which one was more appealing. By no surprise nap won in seconds. she pulled on small sleeping shorts and curled up in bed.

"Gajeel it's like 5:09 you just wanna go to sleep." Levi questioned looking up from his reading.

"why the fuck not." She responded sleepily from her comfortable position on the bed. She waved her hand at Levi to summon the blue haired Mage into the large bed of fluffiness.

"okay I'll be right there I just need to brush my teeth." He said and turned to corner.

once he was done with the daily chore, he found Gajeel sprawled out on the whole bed taking up the entire thing with her arms spread out and legs in the same position. Levi chucked knowing this was a normal thing.

He pushed the dragon over a bit then more and more untill she reflectively turned on her side and pulled her knees together.. He breathing turned calm and in soft quick breaths. Levi pulled her close and placed his arm under her head like a pillow. her kissed her forehead and fell into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

As the pair slept, two dark figures traced the room, scanning where they needed to go not to wake the two others. A cool breeze took over the room as one walked around. The other in complete silence except for the murmurs in the almost recognizable voice.

Gajeel slowly woke to the new sent, she kept still waiting for the strike of them. She kept hearing foot steps not really going anywhere just walking in circles. Then she heard water droplets. Then the foot steps stopped.

Gajeel jolted up waking a sleeping Levi and flicked on the lights "Juvio what the fuck are you doing here?!" She screamed in question.

"God dammit, I told you we shouldn't have walked in circles." A female voice said the pair wear no where in sight but their voices were as if they were right next to her.

"Come out of where ever the hell you are, and Grey wear the fuck are you." She yelled for the ice Mage.

a small head of long dark blue hair popped out of the bathroom quickly. "I'm right here Juvio is on the floor.

"What the hell is going on." A almost angry Levi said in confusion. Juvio formed into his normal form from the small ice covered floor that had appeared when the two came in.

"well Juvio and grey-sama were sent by the master." Juvio said bowing. "the re-ward has been doubled, but there's a catch." He said

"yah it's more like a big change," grey bluntly stated.

"wait why couldn't this wait till morning?" Gajeel question.

"Well it was gonna Gajeel-chan just woke up." Juvio said. "Grey-sama had to pee and Juvio is loud with stepping so yah know ice floor." He said placing his hands on the carpet that had recently been ice.

"So you were just gonna come in here uninvited, and sleep in the bed." Gajeel questioned as she noticed Levi just trying to go back to sleep.

"no couch." Juvio waved his hand.

"Just fuck it were talking in the morning." Gajeel decided and fell back onto the bed.

The two formed the same position they were previously in and turned off the lights. Juvio chuckled at the grumpy dragon slayer and found grey had lost her pants in the darkness between the bathroom and the couch.

* * *

once Levi woke at 7:32 he woke up the water Mage to explain what was going on.

"The prince has become a king."the words spilled out of Juvios mouth like gossip.

"What?!" Levi questioned in shock. The pair had only taken the job two days ago, how could the brat become a king in that short amount of time.

"well the king passed away about an hour before Juvio and Grey-chan showed up. The reward has doubled because he now has power and to much of it." He said nervously. "If Levi-San or Gajeel-chan get caught you will be sentenced to death." He said as a grim reminder of the brats power.

"ok well couldn't we just yah know beat the crap out of everyone we have Gajeel." Levi said pointing to his sleeping girlfriend.

"No the castle has a magical barrier not allowing magic to be used." Juvio said sadly. "Are you guys still gonna do it?" He said.

"yep." Levi decided.

"Okay but be careful." He warned, if you are attack use this. Juvio handed Levi a card with Carls face on it (I'm so sorry I just i could think of a better name of Cana Cause I dont this it's unisex I'm so sorry.) "contact the guild using that." He stated in demand.

in the back you could hear both girls snore at the exact same time, making the others have to hold in a quick laugh.

"Okay so I just can't leave Gajeel alone, in a way that could work." Levi asked Shoving the card into this pocket.

"That could work but you may have to cover your guild marks, her take this." He said getting up and handing the blue haired mage a bag of makeup to a scary proportion, and Levi thought he had bought to much. "Freed-chan said you can use all her make-up." Juvio said in almost the exact amount of exasperation as Levi.

"Enchiladas!" A once sleeping Gajeel yelled as she awoke with a jump.

"why enchiladas?" Levi questioned Turing to see the dragon slayer.

"I don't know there good" she said shrugging and walking over the the guys.

"here take this." Levi said handing her the bag of Freeds make-up and counting on his fingers silently waiting for how long is took for her to refuse.

it ended up taking 3 seconds for the shock to wear off and 15 seconds of continuous "oh hell no!" Multiple times.

"don't worry it's to cover your guild mark, it's gonna be a little harder than we thought." He said grabbing the 15 pound bag back.

"ice make-" grey screamed as she woke and wasn't able to finish for Juvio had trowel a throw pillow at her saying "no not this again I just defrosted my apartment." Which led to very questioning looks from the other two.

* * *

After the new information was told to gajeel and everyone was caught up. They all went down to breakfast.

"so Gajeel you gonna get an enchilada?" Levi chuckled

"shut up." She said lightly elbowing the man.

As the could bickered grey and Juvio found a table and worked out the times they were going to catch the train and what time they should leave.

"so we could leave in one hour maybe two we could help them get ready." They discussed as a security guard was trying to break up Gajeel and Levi's argument thinking they were strangers.

"Come on Gajeel." Levi said picking up the girl in a way to say "your causing a scene, were leaving." Only to cause a bigger scene himself when and security guard hit him in the back of the head with a wooden spoon.

"so we could leave tomorrow and see this threw." juvio suggested as a semi-familiar book flew his way

"Or we could leave and not have to pay half for the damages." Grey suggested ducking from a chair.

"Miss please put on a shirt." Another guard said to grey "there are children around." as he wiped blood from his nose. As Juvio picked up on this action he hit the guy with a water ball screaming nobody looks at his Grey-sama!"

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" Gajeel screamed in anger, she glared at the security guards attacking Juvio and Levi in pure rage and went to the breakfast station. Many murmurs passed throughout the strangers around them mainly of

"holy shit is she scary." "isn't she apart of phantom lord?" "You idiot that was destroyed 8 years ago." "Why is she using her arm to cut something, oh my god i. turned into a sword and now it's spinning!" Many comments ended like that, as Gajeel made breakfast as she normally would.

"grey you wanna borrow as shirt, " she called cooking something.

"yah sure." she called

"Juvio has one." juvio said perking up in his usefulness. Juvio grabbed a navy blue crop top out of his bag.

Levi sat down at the table they had gotten with a band-aid over his nose.

"hey." he chimed un-happily. "Why does it seem I always get hit with something on these trips?" He rhetorically asked.

"Here you go." Gajeel said handing him a waffle, a cup of black coffee and some cereal. As she sat down with a plate of enchiladas.

"thanks." He said as he kissed her forehead. "No more starting fight before breakfast or I have coffee." He said cutting the waffle in half.

"fine fine but I can make no promises." She said scarfing down the first part of her food and moving to the second.

"were gonna go get ours k?" Grey asked/stated.

"have fun." Gajeel waved to them as grey pulled Juvio towards the food.

as the four finished up their food have a occasional joking arguments the two security guards stood close to them wondering how they got half that food. One had a snow cone, the other a enchilada, she would have had melt the cheese somewhere and use waffle batter to make a tortilla, but that all became clear when they saw one make ice appear and the other fire using a pen. one as they witnessed could make water from nothing and the last could make a iron sword out of her limbs.

the whole staff noticed and became confused, but decided it was a good idea to report this to the king after they heard something about a ball.

* * *

**yay I did it sorry it was such a long wait **

**hope you liked the chapter R&R I would really appreciate it **


	3. Infiltrate, seduce, sniff

"this hurts like hell!" Gajeel complained as she got dressed Into her dress mainly the corset middle.

"It can't hurt that bad, wait this hurts but half the fights that you're in don't?" Levi questioned.

"meh let's just get this over with." she complained.

"oh come on I know this will be worth it since you got him here." Grey teased coming back from lobby with some coffee after dragging Juvio along with her.

the two went completely red in the face and hid their face whatever way they could.

Grey and Juvio chuckled at the scene and sat on the couch. "Hey so when is this thing?" Grey asked

"umm I think at around 7:45 and its 1:00 now so- would you stop that!" Gajeel demanded as Levi started to play with her hair.

"he he sorry but it so pretty." Levi said hiding his face in Gajeel's 4 foot long, raven black hair.

"Okay so when the both of you stop flirting we have to make a better plan then the one you two have, cause its really more of a death wish." Grey said shaking her head. "You have to have all the details i did some asking around and it seems this guy has a strict policy of killing people for dumb reasons."

"well what the fuck have we gotten our selves into I feel like you are just quietly hinting I'm going to die.'" Gajeel exclaimed pushing hair spray away from her hair and face.

"well I kinda am I don't want anything to happen and me and the rest of the guild has noticed you have a tendency to i don't know Leroy Jenkins missions" Grey said rolling her dark green eyes.

"Yeah but I do hem right, right Levi?" She said turning her head to find her boyfriend with a hair pin and a brush in his hand with an almost evil smirk and his gale-force glasses shining. "no no no no no no no no no no." were the only words coming out of her mouth until her finally pinned her down and started to brush her hair, the only way to carry out such a task was to sit on her which wasn't fun for either of them, well maybe for Levi.

"well he he Juvio has made a plan and it doesn't look half bad." He said stepping back from the small brown wooden desk in the room with a large piece of paper on it with a large map on it.

"Where the hell did you get the paper and the map?" Grey questioned in complete shock thinking Juvio had always been on the couch.

"what do you think Juvio was doing when Grey-sama was getting coffee?" he said shrugging and drawing everyone to the map. "Okay so Gajeel-chan and Levi-san will come in at around 8:00 to make sure you don't seem odd just a little late though, if anyone asks Levi-san couldn't find your invitations." He held up the fake invite the magic council gave the to allow them access into the castle without suspicion. "Gajeel you will start to dance with Levi-san like most do if they do not have a date, then once you become separated do as mush as you can and look as sexy as you can so the 'king' will notice you, I've heard he's a bit of a pervert so watch out." He warned as she had a complete Excalibur face on with discussed [A/N if you don't know soul eater you wont get the reference but look it up for an example (-w-)]

"Okay I am so close to done with this." Gajeel said rearing her arms over her head in anger. "why did I even take this job anyway?" she huffed

"cause I didn't know you were drunk when I asked you, now shhhh I want to live." Levi said hushing her. she mumbled in annoyance but did as told and listened.

"okay so hopefully everything goes as planed and Gajeel and the 'king' end up alone together." he said still putting air-quotes around the word king because of the stupidity of the entire thing. "you will go to his room hopefully and then ask to use the restroom. Levi will be following you guys beucase, him ending up in the library has chances slim to none." he said which made sense to the pair after they really thought about it.

"Okay so what happens after that, no amount of food, money, or sex will make me sleep with the guy." she state. Levi blushed at the last one after he had almost forgotten how he had gotten her to wear the dress in the first place.

"yeah that was never in the plan..." Juvio trailed off. "your going to use this." he said holding up a small bottle from his pocket full of a soupy white liquid.

"please tell me that's not what i think it is." Grey commented, which lead to a large hit on the head and a blushing water mage.

"its a sleeping potion, levi your going to make them tea and put that in both tea cups, gajeel don't drink yours, its just so theirs no suspicion, It will take effect quickly so it wont matter what he does after if he notices or not-" juvio stated only to be cut off my a confused grey.

"WHERE THE HELL AND WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL THIS STUFF?' the ice mage yelled in confused anger.

"well you know that potion shop Juvio went to yeah Levi knows." he said winking at him in hope of cooperation , since Juvio never told anyone and made sure Maxen and Waren told no one, only Mario knew she when to the potion shop from it being his own recommendation.

"yeah sure okay you got it from there?" he asked as both girls looking in confusion and hope they could understand.

"yep since the last one didn't work I got this one for free, and by free I mean I took a page out of Gajeels book and beat her until she gave juvio the potion.' he said with an evil smirk.

"Okay lets put that aside and get back to the plan." Levi said scanning the map a couple of times.

"sure okay so the bedroom is here and there are a few secret tunnels, here, here and here. he said pointing to two rooms on the right side of the map that seemed to all connect but one thing was different they were small and didn't seem like much could be in one, perfect for what they were looking for.

'you need to find a way or make him show you the entrance a stair case or a door, maybe even a lever or switch that seems out of place." he said nodding.

"and from there find what you need and remember you can't use magic so you of all people know how to use brute force and no eating iron." Juvio commanded. "its possible just don't do it."

"okay got it, so once we get in we need to stay connected how, I can't follow her on the dance floor.' Levi asked.

"well Gajeel will have to find you maybe say you cant go anywhere without him Juvio doesn't know, Juvio actually didn't think of that." Juvio said rubbing the back of his neck

a silence roamed around the room after the statement, "Isn't that like the most important part of the plan?" Grey questioned.

"Hey Juvio isn't the planner Juvio did the best he could," he said standing his ground but also feeling bad for not knowing what to do.

"okay, okay he is right now I guess Gajeel could just find me right before, I don't know." Levi offered "If she was taller then maybe Ouch."

"Okay so I guess I could just wing it cause I still have my sense of smell and hearing, so-

"Thats right your sense of smell!" Levi said triumphantly, were looking for drugs and stolen Items sooooooo we can use your sense if smell to find them right? "

"sure why not use me as a police dog why not." Gajeel said flailing her arms up. after chuckling a bit she agreed and the group had their plan, infiltrate, suduce, sniff.

* * *

**okay I know horrible chapter I'm so sorry but I needed a filler chapter while I fixed up the next one so I wrote this quick I hope you enjoyed and sorry about Juvio/juvias speech if I missed anywhere cause that is really hard to keep up with.**

**r/r thanks and hope you enjoyed **

**~ jinx**


	4. Smack down in a dress

"Okay so you guys remember the plan and how everything is gonna go down." Grey said

"yep we got it all down and everything is all set up." gajeel said showing a small lacramia in the lowest piercing in her ear. They had thought if the idea 15 minutes ago and knew it was brilliant and also felt a bit stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

"good bye Gajeel-chan, Levi-san." Juvio said bowing and waving goodbye. Grey shut the door after making two hair sticks out of ice and put them in the bun if Gajeels hair.

they were glass like and had simple diamond shaped ice at the end.

"Okay you get dressed as I try to put on these shoes." Gajeel said pointing to a pair of small shoes with a bit of a heal, they were black and grey with a silver wire going down the heal.

"if you need help ask." He said pulling off his shirt and pants and putting on a black tuxedo that looked what you could say butler like. When Levi turned around he said Gajeel 3 inches taller standing there in front of him blushing holding her arms.

"How do I look being taller and all." She asked trying to hide her face. Gajeel had alway hated she was short cause she would always have to prove she was strong not just all talk And looks.

"you look amazing but I think I like you better when you look how you want not how I forced you to dress cause I need rent money." He said smiling and kissing her forehead.

"yeah can we grow agree I never have to go through so much styling again." She said cringing at the memory.

"yah sure cause that was also a pain for me." He said chuckling exasperatingly a bit at the goings on of 5 hours ago. "You really hate getting your hair brushed." He said shaking his head." At that Gajeel out her hands on her head and made a pouty face.

"okay lets go its 7:00 so we should get going and if we arrive early we can just scope out the area." Gajeel said cracking her knuckles.

"yep let's go oh I should probably grab that invite."

"that would be smart."

"okay got it" Levi said shutting the door. he had also grabbed the sleeping potion and the other things they needed.

the two went down to the lobby to ask the concierge for a carriage or some means of transportation. While Levi did that Gajeel went to the chairs and couches and sat down. Gajeel picked at her freshly black painted nails while every man in the vicinity gawked at her.

one idiot was stupid enough to go up to her. "Hey what's your name." He asked smoothly.

"Gajeel." She said not looking up from her hand.

"I'm kostka." He said sitting next to her.

"okay have fun." She said trying to ignore him. kostka grabbed her hand and slammed them down on her lap and pulled her face forward.

"You know it's rude not to look people in the eyes." He said trying to be seductive only to make Gajeel want to punch him harder.

"okay I'm sorry." She said pleasntly lieing.

"good now why don't you come with me." He said pulling her hand.

" I think not," gajeel turned hir body to iron and gained a phycotic glare. she then ducmed down ripping her hand from his turning so she was faceing away from him and head butted the man in the chin.

"Gajeel don't destroy the dress or I swear to Mavis." Levi said knowing interfering wouldnt do anything and 90% chance it would only make it worse.

"promise." She chimed smirking.

"you know you shouldn't get so cocky little girl." He said smirking making a sword appear in his hand.

"Oh re-quip mages I know how it deal with you." Gajeel said throwing her heals at Levi then making sure he caught them. She ran straight at the guy and waiting for him to strike, as he swung at her and turned her hand into a pole and rammed the guys stomach while biting his weapon.

"thanks for the meal." She said crunching on this mans sword as he laid defeated in a pile of lobby pillows and a broken couch.

"we'll pay for the damage send the bill to fairytail." Gajeel said waving At the Concierge while his face was stained in shock.

"okay I beat the guy in seconds and didn't even ruin the dress I feel semi-accomplished." Gajeel's said hands on her hips and her crimson eyes sparkling.

"Yeah not a half bad job but I thought you promised not to destroy anything." Levi said raising an eyebrow.

"we both know that was a try not a gonna happen promise." She said in a way that only truly made sense to the people that knew her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and chuckled a bit in response.

"Okay let's go before you destroy something else." Levi said opening the carriage door and letting her step in

* * *

**i know it's a short chapter but I didn't know what to do so I just wrote this quickly sorry it doesn't go anywhere I guess it's a filler I dunno hope you enjoyed and rate and review**

**~Jinx **


	5. The chapter that took a week to write

Okay let's get this over with so I can rip this dress to shreds." Gajeel said walking put of a bush. They pair had scoped out the area and now had to hide from the people and smoothly make an entrance.

"You rip that and I swear to Mavis." Levi said shaking his head

"Fine fine but your keeping your promises." Gajeel said smirking on how many things she would benefit from this.

"I will." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

The two walked over to the entrance road and walked straight, and proper to the gates.

Gajeel handed the servant the invitation showing she was invited and Levi was her loyal servant which he knew she would play up all night.

The man was very suspicion because of Gajeel's piercings and gruff attitude but Levi was surprised by how proper she could act when she wanted to, he image need her doing enough undercover work she could actively be anyone.

The two walked in to the biggest surprise of their life, the room was gorgeous didn't have a singular flaw, but neither did the people inside, looks wise at least.

Most of the women were much taller then Gajeel and much more feminine. Gajeel looked around and realized that, she started to adjust the dress in whatever way she could, trying to hide herself or cover what she could, being in a guild she wasn't supposed to look proper or ladylike for anything ever.

The men were all more thin and almost had not muscle or fat they all kinda reminder Levi and Gajeel or twigs. Hell they both (Gajeel mainly) could use them as work out equipment.

When Levi noticed Gajeel messing with her dress he grabbed her hand which was of corse directly on her chest, they both blushed and he grabbed his hand away. "First I didn't mean to do that, second stop you look amazing." Levi said resisting the urge to kiss her seeing he was her 'servant'.

Many people were just mingling at the moment seeing that the dance hadn't started and many were just comparing how much money and power they had.

"Excuse me I would like to know who you would be, a lovely lady such as yourself must be someone worth speaking to." A man Gajeel didn't recognize said falling to one knee proposal style.

"I am Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox I rule many places in Fiore such as most of Magnolia." Gajeel lied, bowing herself not knowing she should have curtsied.

"Oh wow I must say I didn't think that you would have such a high social standing I have never heard or seen you before malady." He said bowing his head for the third time according the Levi.

"May I ask who might you be." She said politely. The man chuckled at this.

"I am king Samuel the king of this place." He said smirking. The pair froze, they had never herd his name or seen his face so this wasn't good both knew that. Gajeel recognized his face but couldn't put her finger on it until now, but what she could tell he was not who he said he was she was certain of that.

* * *

"Oh fuck." Gajeel said under her breath only audible to a dragon slayer or dog.

"Oh the music is starting may I ask for the first dance." He said bowing for the fourth time neither knew if he was just overdoing it. Either way he looked so punchable like that.

"Why thank you." Gajeel said taking his hand. Gajeel pushed a small strand of hair out of her face Turing on the lacraima they decided to use for recording and communication.

Samuel place his hand right above her waist sending making the dragon slayer shiver. She place her hands in the proper place and started to dance.

He spun her body twice and then while she was in the middle of the second extra spin she stepped on his feet with her spiked heal no less.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir" she lied. While all she could think of was "yeah that's right fuck you and your tiny dick." Even her mind was unladylike.

"It's fine." He whimpered out. Information gained he's weak as hell. Levi has had his foot stepped on more times than he could count by Gajeel wearing all the four shoes she owns and they are all worse they were either heavy or spiked, or both.

The kings hand lowered on her waist and he got closer to her whispering in just the right ear the lacramia was right next to his sickening lips.

" you look so fun to play with?" He whispered slimily

Gajeel froze at his words but as the song ended he didn't let go of her. As four women slid over and begged for his hand Gajeel stood still frozen in a odd foreign emotion known as fear.

"No I must refuse I have chosen her to dance with for the night." He said smoothly.

The girls winded and pouted, but that was a front they glared eyes full of hatred at Gajeel for a good 15 minutes.

As the music started again. Gajeel unfroze her body and started to slowly dance.

"How about you tell me who you really are you don't seem like anyone who could have such a high social standing such." The man said catching on the her game, "plus with that rugged face, short body, and such a nasty attitude it practically surrounds you, how could you be a part of my social class." He snorted offending her in each and every way.

Gajeel held back the urge to kill him and hide the body by sticking to the plan.

"Oh but my short body has much to offer." She said pulling the top of her dress down just before it because to much showing off what she could. It pained her every second of this but the sooner she could see this man suffering the sooner she could have free food, and a free month of Levi, she smirked in her head at the thought but quickly remembered what she was doing and batted her thick eye lashes.

Over by the side of the room Levi was holding himself back from killing this man and leaving with his girl. He pulled himself together and used morse code to tell Gajeel to hurry it up tapping on the lacraima, she only knew the one fraise because Levi assumed teaching her morse code would be the same as teaching a baby bird to fly, it requires an expert.

Back with Gajeel she had pulled her top up again and did what ever she thought would work' acted like a clumsy slut, stepping and tripping a bit, pushing her breasts up against him when she could, Levi had no clue where she learned this but whatever she was doing she could see it was working, the cold hearted king was a pervert after all so no matter the cost he was thinking with his dick.

"Oh sorry for accusing you earlier my sincere apologies but why don't we both head up to the master bedroom and leave this stuffy party." He offered her mid spin.

"Well I am getting a little hot." She whined. She mentally slapped herself for listening to all of lexis stories about her nights with Carl _**(A/N I'm so sorry I made you hear that again, can anyone think of a better name. Carl just doesn't fit Cana Im also really sorry if your name is Carl) **_

"Oh but first _**(let me take a selfie)**_ I must retrieve my butler my parents commanded he must come with me where ever I go or I may not ever be able to see you again." She pleaded.

"Fine but he won't be staying long." He grumbled as she pranced back.

As Gajeel turned to go back she saw him with a almost angry face.

"I am in so much pain~." She wined with a pained face plastered on her.

"I know it will all be worth it when you can stab him." Levi said silently playing with a strand of her hair. At this statement Gajeel realized Levi was the jealous type, and wondered what would happen to this scum bag later tonight if she didn't inter fear. She pondered on the question for a moment and put it to the back of her mind when she reached Samuel.

The three climbed up the large staircase in the entrance to what he said was the master bedroom.

"Please sit I will be right back." He said kissing Gajeel's forehead as she sat down making her shiver in complete disgust.

Levi waited for the man to leave then wiped her forehead till it looked almost red and decided to be an idiot and lick her forehead, for extra measures of corse.

Gajeel didn't shiver this time she just kinda sat there and watched him be all jealous it felt nice and also made her want to laugh her head off she always assumed she was the jealous one seeing tall, smart, pencil thin, girly girls hit on him daily wasn't a fun thing.

Samuel emerged from a golden door with a small navy blue box in his hand.

"I saw this and thought of you." He said handing her the box. Or normal terms Gajeel would have shaken it and smelt it, but that wasn't apparently eloquent.

She slowly opened the box and inside was a small iron chain with a large black jewel with diamonds surrounding it. Gajeel almost started to drool but decided it wasn't a good idea and asked Levi to place it around her neck.

"Would you like me to serve you both tea." Levi asked.

"Oh yes he makes the best tea I have ever had." She nodded acting ditsy and innocent, her personality was trapped behind a billion other personas' she created on the spot tonight.

"Sure why not." He said sitting on the couch Gajeel was on.

Levi got up and turned to the other room leavening them in ear shot but as the feeling they were alone.

"So tell me Samuel, tell me more about yourself."Gajeel said sweetly.

"Well as you know I rule the kingdom here and am very rich I also have—" as he continued to stroke his own ego Gajeel listen in pure agony.

Levi noticed that there want a kitchen in the room it was what Mario had behind the bar at the guild, magic things such as, magic tea kettles, magic drink mixes, different things for mages, they sometimes increased the magic power like different drink mixes and such or were magic themselves and worked on their own.

Levi finished making the tea and placed the small sleeping potion in both drinks and prayed Gajeel remembered she can't drink hers.

Levi walked into Gajeel had a killing glare at the man and he had his hand on her hips and thumb Inching towards her inner thigh.

Levi's et the tray down with a slam and quickly apologized saying he wasn't used to such light and perfectly crafted works.

Just as planned Samuel took the first sip of his tea, but then he spit it out.

"What did you put in this its almost putrid." He commented.

"Really? I think it's lovely. " Gajeel said.

"Wait a moment," he said slamming his cup down shattering it on the floor. "The marks, you just suddenly came out of no were, your...your mages!" He yelled shocked.

"Oh wow your really stupid just noticing that." Gajeel laughed. "We have guild symbols for god sake."

"I knew there was something off about you girl. Wait your face the name, your, your," he stuttered out realising something important

"Hey Sammy you miss your guild don't cha I was really afraid your would recognize my face, but I guess your to stupid to." Gajeel sadistically laughed scaring both men in the room. Levi hadn't seen her act this way for a very long time and he liked keeping it that way.

He shrunk his body standing and trying to defend himself.

The room felt cold suddenly as wind from every which way, the wind was weak but it was enough to move the curtains and bed sheets around rapidly.

"Weak as always I see." She commented.

"G-Gajeel" Levi called concernedly.

"Shut up." She said turning to him showing her face to him it was dark and cold her eyes were filled with a sadistic rage and her face was drained of color. This wasn't her.

"Now come on scream for me." She said smiling "I like it better that way." She said moving forward her sword dragging on the floor.

"Gajeel this isn't you." Levi yelled terrified. "What happened to the you I know, the one I love." He said getting to his feet.

"Your right this isn't the Gajeel you know, I'm the old Gajeel nice to meet you and I'm better than before." She spat and Levi noticed her voice was different it was higher than normal and younger like a 14 year old boy in a insane way.

"This is her, this is who she's always been." Samuel said shakily.

"The amulet brings out the side of the wearer that's real, it's destroys any act they put up, this is her." He winced meekly.

Suddenly Gajeel turned her arm into a iron log and shot them at both men, hitting Samuel in the stomach. he gagged and started to cough up a sickening amount of blood, Levi dodged it being that he had fought her before, he trained with her, he knew how she fought, but she was different, even at their first meet her fighting style was the same, he guesses it never changed, so what was it now.

He dodged the attack, and dashed for her. He dodged others but most hit, he had cuts along his arms and legs. Once her reached her he embraced her body. He felt her body become warmer but also pain stabbed him literally. She had used her left arm and cut his side deep, blood spilled out of his right side from the thin slit she had made, she was screaming in pain something was happening with the amulet, cracking and shattering noises could be heard faintly. Her body was not moving but her magic was iron daggers shot out of her body and retracted quickly hitting Levi in the shoulder twice and the same side. Levi refused to give up.

He used one of his free hand as the other one covered his wound he grabbed the amulet ripping it off her body, he dropped it on the ground shattering it into pieces.

Gajeel's body went limp and fell thought his arms onto her knees hitting the floor with a thud almost cracking the tile with her scales.

They slowly uncovered her body revealing her porcelain skin covered in scraps and bruises.

"You shattered it." Samuel whimpered out from his fetal position.

Levi's side was pouring blood dripping down his pant leg. He grasped it tighter and used a piece of the bed sheets to wrap around it, to much of Samuel's disagreement.

Gajeel was still on her knees not moving he eyes closed, and body almost possessed.

"What did you do to her?" Levi demanded.

"She's fine she almost pulled her self out of the possession, strong girl." He scoffed

"Why did you do that to her you obviously knew who she was." Levi said pushing Gajeel's head down into his lap hoping she would wake up soon.

The bleeding started to slow as Levi stopped moving.

"I wanted her dead and I still do." He spat.

"You could never kill her, you look like your dying after one hit from her, even 9 years ago that wouldn't have stopped me." Levi scoffed at the statement

Samuel just coughed and looked away, he was weak, he wasn't strong, he was good at hiding, and that's why he wasn't dead.

Gajeel's started to wake but Levi surprisingly didn't notice her eyes fluttered open and the smell of blood jetted into her nose. She looked around and when she saw it she was horrified.

A gash an inch deep into Levi's left side soaking a white cloth that now was a deep red.

She stained in horror knowing she had done this, Gajeel couldn't remember a thing from before Samuel gave her that amulet.

She saw the amulet in pieces next to her in arm reach almost. She inched her hand over to a large piece around 3 inches long sharp and pointed.

"No matter what you say I will get my revenge your lucky I can't do anything right now, it feels like I have internal bleeding." Samuel whined like a child.

"Your no threat no matter what you do to either of us and now you surely ain't." Gajeel said flinging the piece of black gem stone into Samuel neck, she didn't even look just with a simple flick of her wrist it was in his neck.

Blood dripped out of the cut as his eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed.

Levi stared down at Gajeel in horror.

* * *

**_So when I was editing this I realized I did the foreshadowing with the whole "I know it will all be worth it when you can stab him. like that want intentional I wrote this on the span of 7 days, just it was cool okay hope you liked it and the next chapter will be a lot happier and out tomorrow or in 5 minutes depending how I feel. Also I will have a pic of gajeels dress and her kinda what she looks like on my instagram account fandomness_and_some_randomness I would also appreciate if you followed but the drawing will be up soon _**

**_~jinx_**


	6. The image of swag

"We didn't need to." Levi said propping her body up.  
"He was a bad man Levi. He may have forgotten what he did, but he wasn't a good man, I'll promise you that." Gajeel said, calmly breathing in and out, relaxing.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you again." Gajeel said looking at the wound on Levi's side and the others around his body.  
"Come on, don't be." Levi said wincing in pain, not helping his point. " I know you didn't mean it." He promised, trying to make it better.  
"Let me look at it. Maybe I can help." She said cutting the cloth with her nail.  
She unraveled the rest and saw the wound coming from the front to back into his side was a large gash.  
She ducked her head down near the wound and, yes, licked it. 1st generation dragon slayers had a healing medicine, you could call it, in saliva, so a kiss would really in a sense make it better. Gajeel, Natsu and Wendall had found this out a couple months ago when Luke had a small cut on his arm and natsu being natsu, kissed it and it disappeared, this turned into all the dragons friends being pricked then seeing what would happen.  
Levi shivered at the feeling but watched as the bleeding actually stopped.  
"Thanks, I bet that was gross." He said ruffling her hair that had been undone forever ago so it was now down in its usual messy style.  
"Mech-streamy." Gajeel muttered with her tongue sticking out. Gajeel pulled a piece of cloth off the bed and licked it getting the blood off her tongue.  
"Why's Wendall the one with healing power." Gajeel asked helping Levi up.  
"Cause he's innocent and as I told you before you're not gonna ruin that for him." He reminded her.  
"Yeah yeah." She said waving him off.  
"So what are we going to do." Gajeel question pointing to Samuels body that just as kinda there...  
"Were gonna get the hell out of here, that's what were gonna do." Levi said opening the window of the 2 story building and ushering Gajeel out  
"Wait what the hell ahhhh~" she said almost fall out of a window. "Your hurt you can't jump out a window." Gajeel said blocking any space between window and boyfriend.  
"I'm more concerned about you then myself." He said almost throwing her out the window knowing she could handle herself.  
Gajeel transformed her arm into a log and hit the ground.  
"Get on my back." She commanded.  
"What." He exclaimed.  
"Do it." She commanded almost like a mother speaking to her child.  
Levi hopped on the short girls back creating the image of swag and then slowing dropped down and Gajeel retracted her arm.  
Once they got to the ground Gajeel fist pumped "I AM NEVER WALKING DOWN STAIRS AGAIN!" She exclaimed loudly making Luke and Natsu wake up in Magnolia, and a few birds fly out of trees as well.  
Levi shook his head at the girl and they started walking. They walked for a mile before another serious word was said beside different jokes and stupid little conversations about random things, like normal.  
"Hey are you okay with what happened." Levi said in a darker tone of voice.  
"Yeah, why?" Gajeel asked pushing her hair back.  
"Well, you killed a man, doesn't that bother you?" Levi interrogated a little terrified of the answer.  
"Well no it doesn't, because he wasn't innocent. If he was someone off the street I wouldn't be able to live with myself but he was a part of a dark guild. He tried to rape a couple people in phantom, I dealt with that in seconds, and when I was told to attack his guild I did. He escaped, and finding him again was my way of finishing off the job." Gajeel said only making sense to herself.  
"I don't understand your logic." Levi said confused.  
"I took out the bad guy, the one that got away." She said hoping there was a book like that.  
"Okay, I'll trust you one this." He said with a weak smile.  
"The things that bother me are things like what happened... What-"she was cut off.  
"I understand don't dig up old memories." Levi commanded stopping her and holding her shoulders.  
"Thanks." Gajeel murmured sincerfully while looking down.  
"Now come on I'm tired, it may have been a short battle but I'm beat." Levi rubbed the back on his neck and blushed at the statement.  
"Come on you big dork." Gajeel laughed pushing him so he stumbled a bit.  
"I also really want to take off these cloths." Levi said taking off the tux jacket.  
"Yeah I agree." Gajeel said grumpily.  
"I know you do. Didn't you wear shorts under that or something?" Levi asked.  
"No. It was an idea I wished I followed through with." She said crossing her arms.  
"Come on. I see street lights, I'll race you." Levi said running and then stopping be cause her still had a large gash in his side." I forgot" he said wincing.  
"You're an idiot." Gajeel commented shaking her head.  
"We should probably get you to a hospital." Gajeel said scrunching her lips.  
"Yeah, I think we could just find someone with healing magic." Levi said nutting his eyebrows while also holding the wound.  
"I would carry you but..." Gajeel trailed off using her eyes showing him their obvious hight difference.  
"I know." He said.  
They made their way into town and a tall woman with green hair the shade of leaves stopped them.  
"Are you both okay. You look hurt?" She commented looking at the both appearances of the two, tattered cloths, blood splattered, and bruises. Lots and lots of bruises.  
"Yes th-"  
"Nope, just him. He needs help, help him." Gajeel said shoving Levi forward.  
"Oh, okay, um, where?" the lady asked  
Both of their faces sagged with exasperation and they lifted up Levi's shirt to show a gash that was smaller than before but still a problem. He could walk and it wasn't bleeding but nobody really has a now half inch deep gash in their side (a/n I'm so sorry if you do)  
"Holy shit you do." She commented change her personality abit.  
"Yep do you do healing magic or like something." Gajeel asked bluntly.  
"Yes." She snapped holding her hands out a small distance from the wound and changing different words like stethoscope and pills over and over.  
"Okay he will be healed in 7-9 hours pay up." She snapped holding out her hand you could practically see the money signs in her eyes.  
"Good bye." Gajeel said walking away tugging Levi's hand. "Put you fucking shirt on." She yelled when she noticed a group of girls eyeing him from the opposite side of the gash.  
Levi buttoned up his shirt and walked with her.  
"You know you didn't have to be so mean." He said  
"Stethoscope, pill, blood, medicine, magic, whoop, whoop. Isn't a spell Levi."  
Levi's mouth dropped not knowing if she assumed he didn't know that.  
"I-I- you know what I'm not even gonna." He threw his arms in the air for extra emphasis.  
"Let's go find someone else..."Levi offered.  
"To the hotel." Gajeel said pointing towards the opposite direction of the destination, Levi grabbed her waist and turned her body on her heel. "To the hotel." She said again making a humph noise on each step.  
Once they reached the hotel entrance they straightened up their cloths by dusting off their remaining clothing items.  
They walked in promptly trying to look somewhat proper but failed when Levi tripped falling on his butt opening his wound again.  
"God dammit." Gajeel said not taking it seriously like she had been doing for the past couple hours.  
"Is anyone a healing Mage or something." Gajeel yelled propping Levi up on her shoulder arm around her neck.  
"I am." A familiar voice squeaked.  
Gajeel and Levi looked at each other wondering if they herd correctly.  
A small boy no older than 13 with blue shaggy hair and an innocent look on his face that seemed fading. Popped his head out of the crowd of other hotel patrons.  
"Levi, Gajeel, what are you two doing here and what happened?" Wendall asked.  
"Wait, better question, why are you here?" Gajeel asked while Wendall sat down and started healing Levi's side. A blue cloud of light and what seemed to be sparkles formed at his hands and the wound starts to heal.  
"Well I'm here on a call that came in like 30 minutes ago about a castle breaking and hurting like 50 people." He said once he finished.  
"Wait the castle near by and how did you get here so quickly it took us 2 hours." Gajeel stated in confusion.  
"I had Charlie fly me here." As soon as that was said a white exceed flew and landed at Wendall's feet.  
"Oh." Levi said getting up and helping the boy and Gajeel up.  
"Here let's go up and discuss this more." Gajeel said pulling the boy.  
"But I need to-."  
"Nope" the pair said in unison dragging to boy.  
They all got into an elevator, a girl in a tattered dress splattered with blood, a child being dragged by said girl, a white cat, and a man with half a shirt and blood all over him and no shoes. They looked kinda like kidnapping hobos.  
Gajeel opened the door with her hand seeing they had obviously lost the key.  
"Okay so you're here to help the castle near by." Levi asked in more of a statement.  
"Yes." Wendall nodded in confusion if why this was a big deal.  
"Why were you called?" Gajeel asked.  
"Wel,l we got a call and Mario told me to go." He said petting Charlie who had made himself comfortable on his lap.  
"Yeah okay, so we may have done that." Gajeel said rubbing the back of her neck.  
"What the hell? Like, 50 people were Injured and one dead." He yelled wide eyed.  
"Oh, so they found out..." Gajeel said while Levi stood up and changed his shirt.  
"Oh god, what did you do?" He said almost terrified of the answer.  
"Well funny story, um how about you go help them now." Gajeel said faking a smile and trying to push the child out the door.  
"Gajeel come on." Wendell whined.  
"Fine... HewasapartofadarkguildtenyearsagosoIkilledhim." Gajeel said all in one breath.  
"Oh okay." Wendall surprisingly agreed, but in a sarcastic tone of voice showing he really thought it made  
"You understood that?!" Levi exclaimed his head still in his shirt showing off his abs. He began to pull it down as Gajeel spoke.  
"Nope your okay, just stay like that." She said nodding and smirking. She placed her hand under her chin like she was judging a piece of art and a sparkled appeared in her eyes.  
"Stop it." Levi laughed pulling down his shirt to Gajeel's disagreement. Levi shook his making his messy blue hair even messier.  
"Okay I'm gonna go." Wendall said walking out seeing he was completely done with all of Gajeel's shit.  
Gajeel stood up and ripped off the bottom of the dress seeing there was no hope for it.  
What was left was just a corset and a top that she then proudly ripped standing in a bandaboo bra and panties.  
"You give zero fucks that the curtains are open don't you." Levi laughed closing the, promptly.  
"Yep" Gajeel said, walking into the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower I'll be out in 20 minutes depending on my hair." She said rubbing a strand of raven hair between her fingers.  
"Okay have fun." Levi said hopping onto their bed and opening a book. As the water started and the curtain could be herd pulling shut, Levi thought about Samuels words.  
_"The amulet brings out the real side of the wearer."_  
Was that really Gajeel?

* * *

**Okay almost done and sorry if u were looking for the drawing I did of Gajeel in a dress I wasn't able to finish it because of just a bunch of homework and stuff going on but I will post it soon so yeah and the next chapter will just be like a bonus chapter like it has no really plot of that what I have in mind hope you liked this review please **

**~ jinx**


	7. Note

**I'm sorry I was going to do a last chapter that was just kinda fluff and was just an extra but I have really been trying to write and it's all really bad so yeah the story kind is over yeah thanks a bunch for reading and I apologies for not saying something earlier **

**~jinx**


End file.
